Interference
by serenaei
Summary: Hera interferes in Leo and Jason's love life. warning! lemon Leson! screw Piper!
1. She Did It

Leo POV

I couldnt stand it anymore. Jason was just so alluring, his perfect muscles, that tan skin, his messy but still sexy hair, everything about him was

wonderful. Piper. She obviously liked Jason and it is obvious he likes her. I dont have a chance. For some reason, Bunker 9 has just been getting

smokier and smokier over the past minutes. i wonder what could it be? " Hello Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus", said a voice I knew. Tia Callida

appeared in front of me through the "godly teleport". "What do you want?" I asked her. "I know of your feelings toward Jason and I may not be

Aphrodite but I can tell you have a chance" she said. "What"? I exclaimed. How could she know of something like that? Tia chuckled and before I

knew it, I was in the cabin of Zeus straddling Jason.

Jason POV

I woke up in alarm at the weight on top of me. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around me and I looked up to see Leo's face. "Wha, Leo,

what are you doing here?" I asked sleepily. Leo's face showed no response and leaned down until his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. I quickly fully

woke up and asked "what are you doing? Stop it!". Leo's face looked like he was in pain but he leaned down again and completely covered my lips in

his. I gasped into the kiss as he deepened it. I heard a feminine voice chuckling and before I knew it, I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

Leo POV

I couldnt stop myself, it was like i was a puppet. I felt everything that was happening but I couldnt respond at all. I felt Jasons tongue exploring my

mouth, I was able to feel the amazing pleasure it gave me. Maybe, I didnt want to stop. I stood up on the bed and began to strip. Jason just watched

in amazement as my t shirt came off, so did his. I couldnt stop my self, I took off my pants and gasped mentally when Jasons disappeared and

appeared on the ground where mine was. When we ere both naked, I straddled him again and gasped mentally again as our members rubbed

against each other. Jason leaned up and we tongue kissed. His tongue won over mine if it could be called mine. I grabbed his fingers and stuck them

in my mouth, I licked them and was even more turned on when Jason moaned. I guided his hands to my entrance and stuck all three in at once. I

gasped mentally at the pain but Jason took over and begain to push his fingers in and stretch me. I leaned down and consumed his member in my

mouth, I loved the way he moaned. We were finally ready for the main event.

Jason POV

Leo began to lower himself on my member and I nearly screamed in pleasure as I reached the end of him. Leo's face began to change from the

apathetic expression before to one of mixed pain and pleasure. He finally responded verbally to our activities by gasping out loud. I leaned up and

claimed his lips as he bounced up and down in my lap. I was pushed over the edge by the sexiest expression ever on Leo's face. It was better than

anything Piper could offer. I came in Leo as he came on our stomachs and we both moaned in harmony. Leo got up off me and layed down on the

side of the bed next to me. It might have been the my mind still spinning from my orgasm but I could swear I saw Juno laughing beside the bed.

Please review. This is my first fanfict so please be nice. I hope you like it!


	2. How Can This Be Fixed

Leo was being controlled by Hera because she took advantage of his feelings so he couldn't fight it. I hope this chapter is as liked as the last one. This is also completely in Leo's POV. Sorry it's so small, the next chapter will be bigger.

PLEASE REVIEW (tell me how I can make it better and I will accept negative reviews)!

It's been two days since that "incident". I haven't talked to Jason ever since what happened. I don't think its possible to go back, not even in a

million years. Geez, Tia just HAD to mess up my life. I've avoided Jason every since what happened and I'm sure he's avoiding me. Piper apparently

doesn't know what happened, she seems confused about why I'm avoiding Jason but I won't tell her if he doesn't. I haven't even heard from Tia, she

steps in, takes control of me, and then runs off without a word. If Olympus wasn't still closed to rebuild after the Giant war, I would have went t

here personally to shout at her. Either way, I thought the gods weren't supposed to mess in "mortal affairs" but apparently I'm dead wrong. I

need someone to confide with, but who? Just then, Annabeth passed by with like 20 books in her hands about architecture like she always does.

Percy's still at home catching up with his mom and Paul. It seems like no one here would have time to listen. A perfect candidate to confide in

appeared out of nowhere like a godsend. She could work...


	3. Sick Fantasy

Yaaaay, I haven't gotten one negative review on my story, here is the long awaited 3rd chapter.

Did it really happen, did I have sex with Leo. It all seems like a dream, it's impossible anyway. No one can appear like poof in your room and

disappear like poof again. Not even I can do that and I'm the fastest demigod alive. And then that Juno image I saw. I'm pretty sure it was her

but...you never know. Leo has been avoiding me, it's pretty obvious. He constantly walks away at even the sight of me. But shouldn't it be the

otherway around, I mean he did... Wait, could that have all been a sick fantasy I had, no way. I never ever ever thought of Leo like that so why

now. I have to know and Leo is the only person I can get answers from. There is no way I can get him alone without basically strangling him. It's

pretty obvious Piper has noticed how further away we've gotten. I wonder if anyone else noticed? Oh well, I should focus on getting some

answers, but that's impossible. I can save the world from total destruction. Speak my mind in front of a god, but can't simply ask a guy a question.

What has the great hero Jason come to? "Jason, are you there?" I fell out my chair and hit my head hard. I opened my eyes to nearly scream at

the glowing face inches away from mine. "JUNO WTF?", I screamed. She quickly pulled back and stood elegantly while I got up. "Juno, how did

you..." "I flashed in here but you seemed to be preoccupied with thinking, tell me, what are you thinking about?" "No-n-no-nothing", I said trying to

hide my blush. "Why are you here?" "Don't be brisk with me Jason Grace", Juno said sternly. Plzzzz I thought to myself, but I prefer not to be

roasted by an angry goddess. "I am here because your troubled heart sings to me." Sing to you, what the, "Umm troubled heart, I don't know

what your talking about." "I guess I'll have to show you what you really want", Juno swished her hands and the world turned upside down. I woke

up in a chair, wait, who's that coming here? It turned out to be a pretty cute girl, "Hey" I said, "Where am I?" When the girl got close enough for

me to see the exact colors of her eyes, I gasped recognizing Leo's face. "How will I please you today master?" Leo wore a very strippish maid

dress that left nothing to the imagination. "Hey Leo, umm what are you..." Leo stooped down until he was on his knees. He begin to unzip my

pants, earning him a surprised yelp. "Wait, wait, what are you doing!" I nearly yelled. "I am pleasing my master" Leo said in a very sexy voice. He

soon slipped out my semi-hard erection and licked the tip. I moaned a little when he slipped the tip into his mouth but was nearly screaming when

he went all the way down. He swished his tongue around it and bobbed his head between my legs. I soon felt the rising need and said "L-Leo, I'm

about to...". But he didn't stop, he begin to go faster and faster until I came in his mouth.


	4. Amnesia

This is all about Leo, hope you guys like it!

Yes, why didn't I ever think of her? She's perfect; she basically has nothing to do and is very helpful. "Rachel"! "Rachel"! She finally turned around,

"What?" "Can you come here for a sec?" "K" She seemed to take her time coming but suddenly rushed over. "Leo, I know about you and Jason".

"WHAT"! "How do you know"? "Oracle, duh" "You know Tia was controlling me right?" "Tia? Oh yeah, that's what you call Hera" "Well, did you

know" "I knew someone was messing with us because there was a lot of interference" "So can you help me" "It seems like you got everything

under control" "No way, I haven't talked to Jason in like forever and he probably doesn't want to talk" "When your ready to talk to him, talk to him"

"That makes no sense" "Do you want me to say it in Spanish?" "So racist" She laughed while walking away. Okay, I get what she's saying; I just

think I don't want to. Jason probably hates me now and there's no way back. I could confront him but… Ugh, the last person I needed to see just

popped up. "What do you want, Tia" "Now, now Leo, I helped you a lot now, didn't I?" "NO, YOU BASICALLY RUINED MY FREAKING LIFE!" "Don't

raise your voice against a god" "YOU GAVE ME THE RIGHT TO, LEAVE ME ALONE"! I ran at top speed. But seen, I lost the feeling of the Earth

beneath my feet. I began to spin and spin in darkness, pretty sure I was dead. I awoke on a bed, a pretty good looking queen size bed with pink

sheets. Is this what the Elysian Islands look like? Way less more flowers then I expected. I heard a girlish laugh. "Leo, what you truly want, I shall

show to you now". Who was that? The voice is familiar but… Wait a minute, who's Leo, the name sounds so familiar but… Footsteps? Who do they

belong to? Step, step, step, step, it's getting louder. I wonder if they are coming here. A handsome golden-haired boy stood in front of me. He had

shocking blue eyes that made you want to cower in fear. He emanated great power. Who is he and why is he so familiar. What the heck is going

on here? "Leo, you've been a very bad boy, I must punish you". There's that name again. Leo… Still so familiar yet… The boy begin to lean down

until he kissed me, He pushed me unto my back and forced my mouth open with his tongue. He held me tightly until it began to hurt. I can tell him

to stop, but how. He backed off for a bit so I opened my mouth but no words came out. What is going on here? "Leo, Leo, LEO"! That name over

and over again. It's so faint. It sounded like a girl, but not the one from before, it's lighter. "Leo, wake up"! This is a dream? I should be waking up

to her voice then. What is going on here? The boy began to mess with my pants, tearing them off to be precise. Why can't I talk? "Leo, Leo, please

wake up"! The boy begin to fade away, I fell into darkness, spiraling until I woke up in the arms of a girl. "Leo"? "He's alive"! The girl screamed to a

whole crowd. Is it raining? No, rain isn't red. Blood… The word echoed in my throbbing head. Everything came rushing back, Tia, Jason, Piper,

enchiladas, no Enceladus. I remember now, Leo is my name. Tia, she did this. But why would a god…


	5. Piper's Journal

Piper's Journal

* * *

So confused I can't even remember the date.

* * *

What the heck is happening to this camp? Jason and Leo can't even be seen together never mind in the same room. Now, I just found Leo in a

* * *

pool of blood with an injury to the head. Chiron had to do a standard weapons check and found the injury was mad by the flat of Jason's

* * *

sword. But now, Jason can't be found anywhere and Leo's stuck in the infirmary mumbling to himself. Something about Tia, Jason, and pants. Not

* * *

strange at all. Rachel seems to know what's happening because she is the only one Leo will talk to. I'm so confused. I pray every night to my mom

* * *

to let me know what the Hades is going on 'round here. This is such a cliché movie scene. Friends drift apart, one gets hurt with the other one as

* * *

the main suspect, and the distraught girlfriend stuck between them. I think my dad did a movie like that once. I think it ended with the friend who

* * *

got injured killing the suspected friend and the distraught girlfriend jumping off a bridge. So not me. Ugh, Drew is not making this any better. She

* * *

irks me so bad and I can't irk her back because of this stupid drama. Now she's about to bust a cap cause I won't turn my light off. I just want to

* * *

stab her with my dagger and get it over with.


	6. The Love Filled End

I'm going to try and end it in this one last chapter, hope you guys like it: P

* * *

"Jason, do you finally know what you truly want?" Jason shivered as he heard this voice, a voice that echoed with power. Wait, where… "JUNO?"

"JUNO?" He screamed her name as loud as he could, but no one responded. "Jason, Jason, are you ok?" Piper's face soon came into image,

"Whaaa?" Piper soon caught him up on everything that happened, ending with the fact that Jason might have attacked Leo. "What, I would

never…" Piper began to cry, she finally got a boyfriend and he might have tried to kill her friend. "Piper, I, I need to tell you something…" "What is it

Jason?" Jason explained everything that happened. Piper felt like her heart was being crushed by Enchiladas, no Enceladus again. She broke down

crying, so hard that Jason had to reverse the situation with him holding her. "Pi, Piper, Juno, she did this" "Did she, did she really Jason? Drew was

right, you were…" "Wait, what did Drew say?" "SHUTUP JASON, SHUTUP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU!" Annabeth ran into the room

hearing Piper's scream, she gasped when she saw Piper hitting Jason but it looked like it didn't hurt very much. "Jason?" "You know that, you're

going to be charged with the attack of Leo right?" "HE DESERVES IT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE JUST SAID TO ME, THAT HERA…" Jason covered Piper's

mouth with his hand and winced when she bit him hard enough to draw blood. Piper got up and ran out of the room at light speed. Why I ever

thought I liked her, Jason thought to himself. "Get up please Jason; don't make me use force…" Jason heard the fear in her voice, Annabeth was a

powerful demigod but Jason was considerably stronger. "Please Annabeth, take me to Leo" "No Jason, you have to come with me" "Please

Annabeth, I don't want to…" "What? Hurt me? Just like you did to Leo?" Annabeth knew she hit a nerve, "No, I didn't…" Annabeth slid her dagger

out of its sheath on her back, "Fine then Jason, I'll use force" Annabeth moved forward with speed and grace worthy of a Huntress but Jason was

faster and stronger. He sidestepped Annabeth and grabbed her dagger by the blade. Annabeth gasped but she should have expected this from a

demigod who could defeat Porphyrion. Jason karate chopped a pressure point on her neck which made Annabeth slump forward. He knew it

wouldn't be long before people came to his room because of Piper. Jason ran out of the open door, he could feel the wind around, pushing him

forward faster and faster. He ran like a silent whirlwind through camp until her reached the infirmary. He ran inside and locked the door. Leo sat on

his bed, injuries almost healed. "Jason, why are you…" Jason felt a disturbance in the air. A powerful presence, no a godly presence. Juno flashed

out of no where, her very power forcing Leo down on the bed and Jason to slump. "Do you know how straining to is to keep track of you two?" Her

voice reverberated with power. "Why Juno, why are you…? "My heroes, it's time that you two truly met, purely of will and true love" Juno

disappeared, taking her straining presence with her. Jason could finally stand straight, and Leo stood of the bed. Leo began to walk toward, no

around Jason. "Wait, Leo please listen to me" "I know already Jason, I was the one Tia was controlling, I was the one who got knocked out by a

floating sward" "So wait, I didn't…" "Of course you didn't, I would never be knocked out by you, you're way too weak." Jason laughed slightly at

Leo's attempt to make a joke. Leo leaned slightly upward to level their small height difference. Leo's fiery green eyes (I don't really know the color

of them but green sounds ok) burning into the blue sea of Jason's. Jason kissed Leo lightly on the lips, both of them surprised at how good it felt.

Jason soon had Leo's mouth wide open, searching and exploring the hot cavern. Leo was pressed against the wall; he winced at his injuries but

didn't care. Jason soon directed Leo toward the bed; it had a little blood on it but neither cared. Jason pressed his body on top of Leo's naturally

warm body. Both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. It was silently decided that clothes are not needed here. Jason loved Leo's

natural tan and kissed all the way down to Leo's naked stomach. Leo moaned as Jason took his erection into his mouth. Leo held the feeling in as

he felt himself going over. Jason stopped sucking and came up to lightly kiss Leo on his forehead. "Um, Leo, these bandages?" Leo just noticed

Jason had been trying to tear them. "Screw the bandages" and Leo set himself on fire, Jason jumped back but found the fire exciting. The

bandages burned away showing the rest of Leo's perfectly tanned skin. Jason leaned down to collect his prize as he kissed Leo again. Leo pushed

Jason back and reached for a bottle of oil on a lampstand on the side of the bed. "Are we going…?" "Yes Jason, we're going all the way if you can

handle it" Leo smirked as he wet his hands with the oil, he began to give Jason a hand job, he rubbed his hands up and down Jason's erection

until it was slick. Jason oiled three of his fingers and stuck one into Leo's entrance. Leo moaned as Jason stuck another one in and began to

scissor. He felt the pain as soon as Jason stuck the third one in. When both were properly oiled, Jason waited at Leo's entrance. Leo was still

recovering from the fingering but nodded. Jason at first went slow but began to speed up as Leo screamed for more. Both boys moaned as Leo

came on Jason's chest again and Jason inside Leo again. "I love you Leo" "I love you too Jason"

* * *

If I should continue, please tell me so. But if not, Jason isn't charged as Leo protest to it and days later a golden letter arrives carried by Hermes himself telling of Hera's doings. Only Chiron, Annabeth, Rachel, Hera, and the two lovers themselves know about it.


End file.
